The Surprising Story of What Happens at Dr M's
by HP-MR
Summary: This is a story about the flock, and all the amazing things that happen to them. Not what you'd expect from a story like this. Fax and Niggy, rated T for language and later romance. My version of MR book 5!
1. Chapter 1: Machine Geeks

The Machine-Geeks had arrived. Half human, half robot, 100% disgusting, dangerous, and destructive.

"Fang! Machine-Geeks, 6-oh-clock. Get ready!"

Fang quickly got the younger kids into a sort of semi circle, as we waited for the MGs to attack. They strode up to us, a horrible glint in their eyes.

We were walking home from the grocery store, and we were loaded down with food, so we scrambled to our bags down and get our fists ready.

Why walking? you ask. Well, we were staying at Dr. Martinez's, a.k.a. Mom, and we didn't want to do anything that would make us stand out in this small town. Like flying, for example.

As soon as we were close enough to start fighting the 'bots, we launched into action. Nudge kicked at one, I think aiming for his stomach, but hitting just a little below. It, I think it was a boy, judging by the way it toppled over, sank to the ground, moaning in pain. Ha Ha! I guess they were human enough to still feel pain.

A machine geek was fighting hand-in hand with Iggy, who was holding his own, and I couldn't help but smile. My flock was just so strong.

But my smile didn't last long though. I looked over at Angel and screamed. Five of so MGs had ganged up on her, and had her pinned to the ground. One kicked her in the head, and my heart literally stopped as she blacked out.

"Angel!!!", I screamed, jumping in to save her. A robot-human grapped me though, and pinned me to the ground.

"Igsnog! Randalf!" I yelled, using the flock's secret language.

Instantly, Nudge and Iggy grabbed Angel and everyone jumped into the air. Except Fang.

"Go! Get out of here!" I screamed frantically.

"Never!" Fang shouted back.

"I can handle this. Go!"

But Fang was beyond listening. He punched, looking cold and determined, and a Machine Geek dropped to the ground. Seeing Fang was wining, all 15 or so of the remaining MGs swarmed over. Four pinned me down, while one slowly drew out a knife.

I couldn't help it. I screamed.

I knew how pathetic and weak I sounded, but I also knew that even though these guys had special orders from Mr. Chu to take us alive, they could do a lot of damage first.

The first slice of the knife brought a surprisingly huge amount of pain. The horrible monster slowly scraped the knife down the entire length of my arm, leaving a huge bloody trail. It hurt like hell, but I wasn't about to say so. Instead, I bit my lip to keep from screaming out in pain.

As I slowly started resembling a huge bloody bird, Fang looked as if he were about to die. He flapped wildly about, trying to find an opening so he could grab me and run.

Suddenly, an idea started forming in my mine. It wasn't the best idea, but hey, it was something. A while back, I had realized that I could just sort of die, when a bunch of whack-job scientist had put mejin an isolation tank.

Quickly, I used our secret language to tell the flock what to do. Once they heard my plan, they started into action at once.

While I had been babbling away, the Machine Geeks had gotten really angry. I felt dizzy from lack of blood, but strangely removed from the whole scene, like I was just watching. It was a out of body experience.

Just in time, I remembered to play dead. As fast as possible, I just shut down all my systems. Then…..Gazzy erupted.

Not just a normal Gasman blowup. This one was deadly, and I meant literally. I guess I forgot to mention that Gazzy's new gift was that he could kill people with his gas, if he wanted to. The flock shot upward, away from the rising poison.

One by one, the weird human robots dropped dead. The smoke still hung heavy in the air, though, and I knew it would be another ten minutes before I could start to breathe again.

Suddenly, I felt arms around me. I was startled out of my Zen trance, and my eyes flew open, by body getting ready to fight, and my lungs taking in a huge breath of air.

Damn it! It was only then I realized my deadly mistake. Because the air I was breathing in wasn't exactly oxygen, it was Gazzy air. OOPS!!!

I knew if I kept breathing, the gas would poison my system. But if I held my breath the gas would still poison me, killing me within in minutes. Either way, I was dead, I suddenly realized.

I was only vaguely aware that arms scooped me up, and it didn't even register to me that Fang was carrying me, our faces only centimeters apart. I could have been being eaten alive by erasers now, and I don't think I would of noticed. I was too deep in my panic to know anything.

As quickly as Fang picked me up, we landed again. My mind was so foggy, I couldn't even remember my name. Semi-coherent thought ran randomly through my brain. The flock…Dr. M…France…Nudge…Chocolate Chip Cookies… Ari…Jeb…Fang…Fang….Fang

I couldn't stop thinking about Fang. Kissing him, fighting with him. Loving him, hating him. And in that moment I knew I truly loved him. Even thought I couldn't think, feel, and might not survive, I knew I loved Fang.

I just hoped I lived so I could tell him.


	2. Chapter 2: CPR

**OK, so here's the deal. Sorry m last chapter didn't have a disclaimer or anything. Also, this chapter is dedicated to ****maximumride333****, my first reviewer. Thank you to everyone else who reviewed too. **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not James Paterson, and never will be, so I will never own Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge….. you get the point. **

Just then, something horrible happened. Actually, it was wonderful, because it saved my life, but I think at that moment, I would of gratefully taken death.

The fog had been closing in, wrapping me tightly in a cocoon, when suddenly, something was pressing on my chest. So hard, in fact, I got the wind knocked out of me. Once again, I got ready to fight. My eyes flew open, adrenaline jumped into my veins, and all that good stuff. But this time, I couldn't breathe, so I couldn't take in any of the deadly air that surrounded me.

Make that us. Because I realized that what had beed pushing on my chest was Fang. But what the hell was he doing?

Before I knew what was happening, he had pushed me back onto the ground, and his mouth crushed into mine.

But this wasn't a kiss. This was………CPR? Realization finally dawned on me. But wait! Was I unconscious? Was I dead? Could I still tell what was going on if I was dead? I was in a total state of shock, and nothing made sense. Talking about Twilight Zone, anyone?

Finally, my brains returned. Slowly, but they returned. Fang was putting the last of the clean air from his lungs into my lungs. Which meant I better not breathe out.

I opened my eyes wide, trying to tell Fang that I was fine, and he could stop with the whole emergency rescue thing now. He seemed to get the message, and lifting me once more, he took off.

After maybe a minute of flying, the air seemed fine again, The natural color returned, and looking back, I saw a yellow mushroom cloud slowly inch it's way across the sky. Gazzy could do all that?

________________________________________________________________________

**How is it? I have the next three chapters written, I just have to type them up. **

**Sorry this one was so short. Stay tuned!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Can You Hear Me?

**I'm so sorry I haven't written in forever. A lot of family issues going on write now. But here it is, finally, the third chapter!! **

"Fang, you can let me go now. Fang. Fang!!"

He didn't seem to hear me. I even punched him, but he still flew, his arms wrapped around me, not letting me go. I tried calling his name a few more times, but he did nothing. So I peeled his fingers off me, and forced my way out of my arms. What was up with him?

I was starting to get really worried. Fang was physically fine, and he could still fly perfectly, but mentally, he had about the brains of a 6 week old baby. (And that was saying something). What had happened? All sorts of horrible possibilities popped into my head. Had the Machine Geeks done something? Did he hit his head really, really hard? Was he going insane?

Then, something hit me. No, nothing real, what hit me was a thought. Gazzy could kill, but what if instead of killing, the gas had messed with Fang's brain?

I tried desperately to get Fang to wake from his trance, but nothing worked. I screamed, hit him, everything, but he kept flying as though he was a robot. At one point, I even pretended to fall from the sky, screaming like I was having a brain attack. But Fang moved on, his jet-black wings never missing a beat.

This was it. I had had it. My last straw was gone. Evil scientist had done a lot of bad things to us before. But BRAINWASHING MY BEST FRIEND?!? That was just too much. And just seconds before I had been about to tell him I loved him? I could have easily taken on a dozen earasers single handed and still won, I was so furious.

I grabbed Fang by the feet, and forced him down. We plummeted towards the ground, and I tried to spread out my wings before we went SPALT!, but the landing wasn't as graceful as I would have liked. I ended up face first in the dirt, Fang on top of me.

I pushed him roughly off, then laid him on his back. I grabed some water out of his backpack, and poured it on his face. I shook him, and finally screamed in his ear. Hi just looked at me blankly.

"Fang. Listen. I don't know what happened to you, or if you will ever be the same, but I need to tell you this right now. I love you. And nothing can change that. Even if you're stuck like, this, paralyzed for the rest of your life, I will always love you. No matter what."

I leaned down to gently press me lips to him, and I thought I saw a shimmer of something- but what?- in his eyes. Then, just like a total nightmare, I started crying.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­So how was that chapter? I know it was short, but I'll post a LONG chapter four in the morning. In the mean time, review, review, review!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fang's Evil Trick

Here it is! Chapter four. I promised it would be long, and it will be. So read, read, read!!

Fangs POV

Max was always so freaking tuff. So, I was really surprised that when she announced to me that we were about to be attacked by Machine Geeks, how scared she actually looked. Not that anyone besides me noticed. Max never got scared, like help-me-mommy scared, and if she did, she never showed it. Rather, she got oh-my-gosh-what-will-they-do-this-time scared.

I knew Max so well, I felt like we were just one person. In fact, I think that I knew some things about Max that she didn't even know herself. For example, I knew that she loved me, but I don't think she knew she did. If you know what I mean.

As the MG's attacked us, I had a hard time concentrating on the fight. Instead, my mind kept wandering back to Max. Damn it, she was frustrating! I took out my anger on the robot thing I was battling, and he/it fell to the ground with a crack.

I turned and saw Max rushing towards Angel, who was pinned to the ground. A Machine Geek kicked her in the head with a huge boot, and she blacked out. Max screamed her name and ran over, but a MG grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.

"Igsnog! Randalf!" she yelled. What the hell was she thinking? She thought that we would leave her to fight off the Machine Geeks alone? Idiot! No one could handle these things alone.

But the other kids didn't seem to think about that. Nudge and Iggy grabbed the unconscious Angel, and jumped into the air, the Gasman following right behind. Not me. I stayed put.

"Go! I can handle this!" Max yelled. She was even more of a moron that I thought.

"Never.", I replied. Well, actually, I screamed.

I punched, and a MG crumpled. Too late, I realized my mistake. Seeing that I might be able to save Max, the rest of the robot/humans surrounded us. One pulled out a horrible looking knife, and unbelievably, Max screamed. You heard me, Max screamed. So I knew we were seriously up the creek.

I saw Max bite her lip, regretting the sound that had just escaped her lips, and I tried to shoot her a comforting glance, but it was lost, because at that moment, the Machine Geek slowly ran the knife down the length of her arm. That bastard! Did he just do what I think he just did? Yes, he did.

I was desperate. I had no idea how I could get Max away, so I flapped wildly over head, trying to distract them. But Max had a better plan.

She quickly explained (in our secret language of course) what we would do.

**1 minute later **

Fang's POV

Max's plan worked great, except I CAN'T SEE IF SHE'S DEAD OR ALIVE!!! I can't take it any more. I dive Max among the dead Machine Geek bodies. I try to warn her of my approach, but she's "dead" so she can't hear me. At least I just hope she's playing dead.

I bend down to scoop her up, and she jolts awake. So she is alive after all! But wait-she jut took in a deep breath full of air. What did she think? I was about to attack her?

Then I realize what this would be like if I was Max. Oh. She must of thought I was a MG ready to kill her. My bad. I also realize that she probably thinks I'm insane right now. She had this situaltion completely under control, and I have to come and ruin everything.

**3 minutes later **

Fang's POV

I'm trying desperately to save Max's life. Only this time, she really needs saving. She has all sorts of poison air in her lungs, and that's all that surrounds us. So my only hope is to transfer the clean air from MY lungs into HERS. I'm such an idiot for doing this to us.

As I desperately perform CPR on Max. She starts to come to. She open her eyes very wide, giving her a deer-in-the-headlights expression, but I get the point. She's saying she's fine now. I scoop her up in my arms once again, and fly.

Suddenly, a very, VERY evil plan occurs to me. I feel horrible for even thinking of this, but hey, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do.

When Max calls my name, I pretend not to hear. This goes on for a while, and Max does everything she can to get me out of my "trance", even faking a brain attack. But still I do not respond.

I can see Max is getting very worried, and she pulls me down, forcing me to land. I fall on top of her, and it's all I can do to keep from getting up. Max tries again to get me to respond, but I do nothing. She looks really worried, and I can't help but feel bad. I wonder what she thinks happened to me.

_It's okay Fang,___I tell myself. _The more worried she gets, the better your plan will work. _

Max falls for the plan sooner than I would have thought. After about 5 minutes of trying to wake me or so. She leans down next to me.

_It's working! After all this time of waiting, you'll find out if she's ready to like you._

Then, something extraordinary happens. She leans down and kisses me. Right on the lips. And then, she starts crying.

That was it. I was done playing my games.

"I love you too, Max."

Mistake number one.


	5. Chapter 5: Oh, No He Didn't

Sorry everyone! I didn't post in like, what, four days? But I'm back, and better than ever. So just keep on reading. And REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Max POV

"I love you too, Max", Fan said.

Wait a minute. There were two thins wrong with this situation. One: Hadn't Fang been unconscious (or something like that) just a second ago? Two: Why was I leaning towards Fang, like I was about to kiss him again?

Instantly, I jumped back. Was this Fang a clone? Was this the real Fang, and if so, was he crazy?

"Who are you? What are you doing?" I oh-so-politely demanded.

His eyes had a twinkle in them as he spoke to me. "I am Fang, avain-american, human-hybrid, mutant-freak, and I come in peace." he said mockingly. Okay, so he was enough of himself to bug me. But did he really expect me to trust him after he had acted so strangely? I asked him that now.

Then, he said something I couldn't believe. Rather, he thought something I couldn't believe. Because at that moment, the flock came running, er..flying, up, and Angel shouted something into my head. At first, I couldn't understand, but I caught something like this.

Fang really worried…. saved you (How sweet!)…..tricked you….you love…..Fang….HAHAHA!!!!!

I finally understood. FANG HAD TRICKED ME. That's right. You heard me. Fang, the person I thought I could trust, the person I had been in love with just minutes ago, the person that I needed more than anyone, had just tricked me. I couldn't come up with a word that was strong enough.

Angel must have heard some of my thoughts, because she tuned to Fang and thought talked something to him. He must have been pretty scared, because the little grin that had been on his face froze, and he looked at me with true fright displayed for everyone to see on his face.

"Uh, Fang, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked in a sickly-sweet voice. The voice I use when I'm about to kick some one's ass from here to Texas. Literally.

"S-sure.", he stammered. Yep. That's right. I actually made Fang stammer. As Nudge would say, LOL!

"Is something going on here that I'm being left out of?" Iggy asked.

"Oh, yeah, but I think this is one fight we really don't want to stick around here for." Nudge replied.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nudge brush her hand against Iggy, and he jumped away, as if she was on fire. Huh? Was there something going on between them? I wondered. But I couldn't think about that now. I had a little business to take care of now.

Fang and I were alone. And I was INCREDIBLY mad.

"Do we have something to talk about here?" I asked in my scariest voice.

"It was just a joke, Max. You don't have to get mad."

"A joke that included completely embarrassing me? A joke that included me thinking that I would be stuck with a brain-dead Fang for the rest of my life? Yeah, Fang. It was all a joke"

"Sorry," he said in a small voice.

"Yeah, well sorry isn't enough! Last time I checked, I didn't have MORON written across me forehead, did I?"

"No."

"Well then, why did you do it? Why would you possibly do that to me, Fang?"

"I had to find out…."

"Find out what? Keep going."

"If you loved me." His reply was so quiet, I could barley hear it, even with my super girl hearing.

I took in a shocked breath. To find out if you loved me? What kind of answer was that? I was expecting something more along the lines of "Because you were a complete bitch yesterday" or "Because you ruined me favorite black shirt". This was all a freaking test to see if I loved him?!? And I failed. I had admitted I loved him.

"Well, news flash for you, Fang. I loved you, but that doesn't mean I still do. Thanks."

And with that, I took off.

**How's that for a little suspense? Do you like it? Let me know! All you have to do is push that little button right there. ******** If ya'll review a lot, I'll put up anew chapter tomorrow! Be good, and Peace Out. HP-MR **


	6. Chapter 6: Niggy? huh?

I'm SSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. I haven't posted in over a week, so THANK YOU to everyone who is still willing to read my new chapter. I promise I won't do this to you again.

MAX POV

As soon as I was back in the air, I already felt better. I mean, nothing's better than the feeling of air rushing through your wings, and knowing that eventually, everything will be OK. (Even if you'll never speak to your ex-best friend again.)

I rushed back towards my mom's house, hungrily thinking about chocolate chip cookies. I wondered if Fang would dare show up at the house before tomorrow morning. Probably not.

As soon as I landed on the porch, I was swamped with questions. But surprisingly, they weren't from Nudge. Instead, Angel came out, both mind-yelling and really yelling questions for me to answer.

"Did you kiss Fang? I know you love him. Did you get in a fight with Fang? Did you hit him? Is he bleeding? Or did he hit you? Are you okay? TALK TO ME!!"

"Angel. Calm down. One question at a time. No, I didn't kiss Fang. In fact, he's the biggest jackass on the planet. I'll never talk to, let alone kiss, Fang again."

"But Max! You two are so perfect for each other! And deep down, you know and I know you still love Fang. You're just mad for a teeny little while, right Max?"

_Shit_ I thought. Angel was right. As much as I tried to hide it from myself, no matter what, I would still love Fang. But he completely humiliated me, and it was his turn for some embarrassment. But how could I get even with him? I would have to think about that.

"Angel. No. No, no, no. I hate Fang, not love him."

"Yeah right."

That did it. It was one thing for Angel to be fishing around in my personal thoughts and act like the next Dr. Phil, but it was and entirely other thing for her to talk back to me, Almighty Maximum Ride. Or something like that.

"Angel. Your room. Pronto. Before I really get mad."

"But Max, I can't. Nudge is in there, crying. About _Iggy_."

She projected the last word to me, and I got really worried. Nudge? Crying? About Iggy? Huh???

"Okay then. Wait here. And don't move."

"Fine."

I rushed up to the room that me, Ella, Angel, and Nudge shared. Trust me, it was cramped, but I wasn't complaining.

Sure enough, when I got to the room, Nudge was sitting on Ella's bed, tears silently running down her face. I quietly approached her, not wanting her to get embarrassed.

"Nudge, what's wrong?" I asked softly.

"He's such a j-jackass."

Funny! I was just thinking the same thing about Fang a few seconds ago.

"I know," I replied. "Fang does get annoying." I didn't want Nudge to know that Angel had just told me she was crying about Iggy. But I still didn't know why.

"No. Iggy" Nudge whispered. I had never heard her be so quiet before.

"Tell me what's wrong, Nudge."

"Fine. You see, a month or so back, I started thinking. It was on my twelfth birthday that I realized I had a crush. A really BIG crush. On Iggy. I didn't know why it had taken me so long to figure it out, but I guess it's just one of those things that sneak up on you. So for the last three months, I've been trying to figure out if Iggy likes me back. I mean, the flock needs SOME romance." She let out a nervous giggle. "But then I saw that Iggy really didn't want to do anything with me, romantic or not. He HATES me. Even if I touch him a little bit, he jumps away like I'm poison or something. Finally, today, I couldn't take it any longer. When you and Fang were out fighting, I cornered Iggy and told him how I felt. And guess what he did?" She didn't even pause for me to guess. "He laughed! In my face! He told me that I was only twelve, and that I talked way too much, and that he would never like me in a million years." Finally, Nudge took a deep breath, and burst out crying.

I tried to comfort her, but really, I felt like crying myself. Iggy had said that to my little Nudge? How could he? Then, realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

This was the classic scenario off of any teen magazine. When a boy really likes a girl,he pretends like he doesn't. He's rude, and pretends to hate her. So really, Iggy liked Nudge, he just didn't want to admit it.

Although I was totally freaked out about the whole Max+Fang thing, I was totally OK with Nudge and Iggy possibly being together. Maybe because that way, if Iggy had a girlfriend, I wouldn't have to constantly worry about him sneaking of some night with some human girl. And I'm not even kidding.

So I, Maximum Ride, broke all my rules. Looking at Nudge, I replied in a strong voice, "Looks like it's time for some revenge. On both Iggy and Fang."

**How was that? Don't worry, the next chapter will e SO FUNNY. Just wait. **


	7. Chapter 7: Of Course, Love

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME. (I think enough is said.) **

**Disclaimer: I'm just curious. What would happen if I did say I owned Maximum Ride, even though I obviously do not? **

**Here Goes…**

As all great evil geniuses know, plotting something takes days. So for the next three days, all was normal in the house of Dr. Martinez. That is if you do not count the mutated children who were living with her. But that's beside the point.

Angel was her sweet (and scary) self, Total talked of Ikea, and Fang and I got along just fine. (So did Nudge and Iggy, I might add.) At first, Fang seemed a little surprised that I had forgiven him so quickly, but of course, he didn't know that everything was a show.

At night, Angel, Ella, Nudge and I would sit in the room we shared. We would bring food and camp out in the chairs and on the beds, and plan. At first, when Nudge explained the situation to the other two girls, they wanted to physically hurt the boys.

"Angel could get them to tie themselves to chairs, and them we could go at them with like, brooms or something!" Ella squealed excitedly. I shot her a look that so plainly read WTF.

"OOOKAAAAYYYYYYY" I said, worried a little, "But here's the deal. We need to hurt them MENTALLY, not PHYSICALLY."

"Like, give them really big headaches?" asked Angel.

And that's how the rest of the night went. Stupid questions being asked, me getting more and more frustrated by the second. But after a few nights of this, I felt we finally, FINALLY, had a plan. I would just have to see how it would work out.

That night, everyone, including Jeb, who came for a visit, Total, the Flock, Mom, Ella, and Ella's new boyfriend Shaw Akins (or was it Arkins?), sat down for a spectacular meal prepared by my mom. We had enchiladas, beans, rice, and watermelon. (I know, the watermelon didn't really go with Mexican, but we were in the middle of Arizona, and it was HOT!)

As soon as everyone was served and had started eating, I started making small talk with Nudge about the weather. (The WEATER!! Like I actually cared.) Ella took her cue though, and said loudly to Shaw, "Hey Shaw. I was wondering if after dinner, you would want to go to the movies. Oh my gosh! I just had a great idea!! What if, like, Max came with us too, and it could be like a double date!!!!"

"But doesn't Max need a date if it's going to be a _double date?_" Angel asked innocently.

"That's true sweetie," I said. "And actually….um, well… I was wondering if……um…" I pretended to be embarrassed about that last part. Really, it was taking all my self control not to burst out laughing.

"You guys!! I just read Max's mind!!!!!! She wants to go with IGGY!!!!" Angel screamed.

At that moment, two things happened. One, Fang chocked. His eyes went wide, and his mind seemed to short circuit. He looked horrified, and furious. Oops! Two, I jumped up to grab Angel, pretending that I was about to kill her. Right on cue, and got into my mind, and said _"OK Max. It's all going as planed. Fang is SSSSSSSSOOOOOOO mad!!!!!" _

Awesome!!

Then, Nudge spoke up. "Fang, well it looks like we were the only ones not going, besides Angel, and she's too young to go on dates. So, do you want to go with me? We could like go to the movies, and like, hold hands, and then buy popcorn!!! I love the buttery popcorn, don't you Fang?"

This whole time, Fang had been staring open mouthed at Nudge. It was obvious that he was about to say no to her not-so-tempting offer, but Angel changed that. As I looked at her, she got that scary look of hers she got when she control a persons peoples mind. And then guess what happed? Fang spoke.

Not in his regular voice, but in a cheesy, fake voice that would have been perfect for a cheap romance film.

"Nudge, do you know what I love? More than anything, I love you. I'm so glad that after all these years, you finally realized that you love me too. This whole Max and Fang thing? What a joke! It was all a setup, so that you would get jealous and expose you true feelings. Of course, love, I will go to the movies with you." And with that, he went over to Nudge and kissed her, on the lips.

"Angel. What the hell? Don't you think that was a little over-the-top? I mean 'Of course, love, I will go to the movies with you.' How cheesy can you get? Fang would NEVER, in a million years, say that!!!" I thought to her.

"_Isn't that the point, Max? Plus, you should hear what Iggy is thinking right now. Trust me. The names he's calling Fang aren't exactly G rated. " _She said. She was right. We had succeeded. At least, we had succeeded in making the boys mad beyond belief. And we hadn't even gone to the movie yet. Just wait.

**Oh, aren't I evil? And please, review!! Tell me what you think. Reviews=Chapters!!!**


End file.
